


What Makes a Slytherin?

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Gen, Other, Slytherin, amatonormativity, aroace character, aroacehogwarts, for once slughorn is actually a good role model, love me some teachers helping students, who'da thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: Slytherins are often proud of their family line and value tradition, but what happens when both of those try to mold a Slytherin into something they're not? Regulus Black looks to his head of house for answers.





	What Makes a Slytherin?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [aroacehogwarts](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com) on [August 9, 2017](https://aroacehogwarts.tumblr.com/post/164004485882/regulus-black-is-asexual-h).

A knock on the door roused Horace Slughorn from his favorite pasttime: brandy, candy, and a good book.

“Good evening, Black! What can I get you? Pumpkin juice? A butterbeer? Some crystalized pineapple?”

“No, Professor Slughorn, thank you. I came to talk to you about something. Something important,” Regulus stepped into the smothering warmth of Slughorn’s quarters. The potions master clapped a hand on his back that rattled his bones and made him feel that he would fall apart before he could even attempt what he came to do.

“Yes, yes! You’ve finally broken through that tough Gryffindor skull of your brother’s! When will Sirius formally be joining the Slug Club? At the Christmas party?”

“No, sir. That… that isn’t what I came to see you for.”

“Ah, of course. The three scrolls on befuddlement draughts. Don’t worry, my boy, I’m happy to give you a few days’ extension–”

“ _That_   _isn’t it either_ ,” Regulus’ resolve began to crumble, as did his ability to remain genteel. He practically barked the words at Slughorn, sounding just like the family disgrace (who would have been out the door already with the answers he sought). The thought didn’t help Regulus in the least, and his professor was growing impatient.

“Well, out with it, Black! What could possibly warrant this evening intrusion if it has nothing to do with the Club or your classes?” Slughorn’s attention was quickly slipping back to his neglected book and brandy. It was now or never.

_“Have you ever been in a relationship??”_ Regulus spat out the words before he choked on them. “Sir,” he added when he finally looked up and saw the look on his head of house’s face.

“What in Merlin’s name?!” Slughorn exclaimed. But his outrage quickly subsided when he saw Regulus Black, one of his best fifth years, nearly in tears. He took a deep breath, released it, and then ushered the boy to an overstuffed wingback chair by the fire. Regulus pulled a handkerchief from his robes to wipe his eyes and nose. Slughorn sat down opposite his student, beside his forgotten indulgences. 

“What’s this about, Black? What’s wrong? It’s alright. You can tell me.” 

Regulus sniffled several times, but when he looked up at Slughorn his eyes glistened without a trace of fear.

“You… Your from a Sacred Twenty-Eight family like me,” he began. “But so far as any of your students know, you’ve never married. Never had children. Is that true?”

“Well… yes,” Slughorn lingered over the _yes_ and continued, unprompted. “I suppose it’s for a myriad of reasons. Too dedicated to my work. Too much enjoyment of my solitary evenings to seek out company. And, to be honest, too disinterested in relationships to commit myself to one.” When he looked back at his student the boys’ eyes were shining all the brighter.

“So, would you say you’ve never felt attraction to another person?” Regulus asked.

“I suppose so.”

An enormous, invisible load seemed to drop from the fifteen-year-old’s shoulders.

“My parents are already pressuring me to produce an heir,” Regulus hissed, “but I have no interest in that. It repulses me. I’m not even sure if I want to marry.”

“What about your older brother?” Slughorn asked, though he felt somewhat ashamed in doing so. “Shouldn’t the burden fall to him to produce a Black Family heir?”

“It should, but it doesn’t. Mother and Father have… given up on Sirius. Disowned him. And so the burden falls to me.”

Slughorn was shocked to hear of the discord in the House of Black, but he filed it away for later and patted his star pupil’s hand. “My boy, this isn’t your burden to bear if you don’t want it.” Regulus–hopeful but unconvinced–bit his lip, so Slughorn continued, “No one has the right to demand any kind of relationship from you. Your life belongs to you alone. _You_ choose how to share it and who to share it with.”

Regulus thought for a bit, and when he looked up from the fire he smiled. Slughorn sat back.

“What’s more, Black, you’ve a sharp mind. You embody some of the best traits of our house. If I were a betting man, I’d put my galleons on you to achieve your goals without bending to others’ expectations.”

“Thank you, sir,” Regulus tucked his handkerchief back inside his robes. “Truly.”

“Anytime, my dear boy.”

“I’ll see myself out,” Regulus stood as Slughorn picked up his brandy glass. But before the potions master could raise it to his lips the boy in the doorway turned around.

“And sir? Thank you for the three days’ extension on the befuddlement draughts homework.”

Slughorn paused a moment before bursting into laughter. He raised his glass in salute and Regulus grinned wider. “A Slytherin through and through! No opportunity wasted! Yes, yes, I’ll expect your scrolls on my desk by Friday.”

“Thank you, sir. Good night.”


End file.
